La conquête
by floltoile
Summary: Chaque étape est un moyen de conquérir Chloé même si il doit s'y prendre à plusieurs fois.
1. Chapter 1

**Métropolis – Bâtiment de la Q.I. – 30****ème**** étage - 10 heures**

Oliver entra dans son bureau situé au dernier étage de la Tour Queen Industries et claqua la porte avec rage derrière lui. Pour l'heure, il maudissait Loïs. Comment avait-elle pu pousser Chloé à accepter un rendez-vous avec ce don juan qu'était Bruce Wayne.

Il lui restait moins de 9 heures pour trouver une solution et empêcher que la rencontre entre Bruce et la femme de ses rêves est lieu.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Chloé. Elle était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il la trouvait tellement belle avec son visage au teint clair, son grand sourire et ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Depuis plusieurs mois, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Depuis la mort de Jimmy pour tout dire. Sur la tombe de celui-ci, Oliver s'était promis de prendre soin d'elle, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se rendait compte que ses sentiments avaient évolués et qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments plus intenses pour Chloé.

Il se passa la main sur le visage avec lassitude, bascula sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil et laissa ses pensées le ramener au gala de la veille.

_Flash-back_

_Oliver écoutait d'une oreille distraite son bras droit raconter au groupe de personnes qui l'accompagnait la manière dont Queen Industries avait réussi à finaliser un contrat important._

_Mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur l'entrée de la salle de réception où avaient lieu les festivités donnés en l'honneur de __cette nouvelle année._

_Il l'attendait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la Rolex qui ornait son poignet._

_Chloé devait arriver en compagnie du couple de journalistes et normalement ils auraient déjà dû être présents._

_Il__ sentit qu'on lui touchait légèrement le coude._

_- Tu attends __quelqu'un__?_

_Il se tourna légèrement vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Une jolie jeune femme rousse lui fit un sourire._

_- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Tess ?_

_- Peut-être parce que tes yeux restent rivés sur cette porte d'entrée __alors__ que ce bon vieux Swyton s'occupe de la délégation japonaise à ta place._

_- Tu me surveilles ?_

_- Disons que je protège nos intérêts._

_Tess était l'une de ses plus proche collaboratrice et également __une de ses plus anciennes amies__. Ils discutaient beaucoup tous les deux et __elle__ était bien évidemment au courant __des sentiments d'Oliver pour Chloé._

_Il allait répliquer quand il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son cœur partir au galop. Elle est là__…__ resplendissante, pensa-t-il._

_La jolie blonde était habillée d'une longue robe en satin rouge et avait bouclé légèrement ses cheveux._

_Loïs, elle, était vêtue d'une robe bustier bleue nuit et était suivie de près par Clark __qui avait revêtu pour cette occasion exceptionnelle un smoking._

_Oliver s'excusa auprès de Tess et des personnes __à proximité__ avant de se précipiter au-devant des nouveaux arrivants._

_Il fit la bise à la jolie brune, serra la main de Clark, se tourna vers Chloé et lui fit un grand sourire. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit._

_- Bonsoir Oliver,_

_- Chloé... tu es magnifique,_

_- Merci, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour être à la hauteur__,__ mais il faut dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Chloé._

_Il se sentait tellement bien quand elle le regardait ainsi._

_Il avait compris d'un coup, au moment, où il l'avait trouvé assise à même le sol chez elle, les yeux et le visage rougis par les larmes, qu'il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Il savait que la mort de Jimmy lui avait porté un sacré coup, l'avait déstabilisée profondément et qu'il lui faudrait __un certain temps__ pour s'en remettre._

_Malgré ça, quand elle braquait son regard verdoyant sur lui comme elle le faisait à cet instant, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'intéressait enfin à lui, que quelqu'un le voyait comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu._

_Oliver ne lâchait plus le regard de Chloé, il avait l'impression d'être coupé du reste du monde, seul avec elle dans une bulle qui s'était créé dès qu'il avait accroché son regard._

_Le couple de bruns se sourit en les voyant faire._

_- Vous voulez peut être qu'on vous laisse tout seuls ? les apostropha Loïs avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage,_

_- N..on... non, ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Chloé, le feu aux joues._

_Oliver sentit la chaleur qui l'avait envahi depuis que sa belle était à ses côtés, quitter sa poitrine quand Chloé détourna son regard du sien._

_- N'hésitez pas à le dire sinon, insista la brune,_

_- Loïs... laisse les tranquille...,_

_- Ok, ok... répondit Loïs à son fiancé, pour clore le sujet. Ne vous inquiétez pas mes cocos, vous n'y rechaperez pas, foi de Loïs Lane, pensa-t-elle._

_- Cette réception est grandiose, Oliver, on fait les choses en grand chez Queen Industries, enchaîna la journaliste afin de changer de sujet._

_Son regard se porta aux alentours, quand elle s'exclama :_

_- Oh mon dieu, Chloé regarde c'est Bruce Wayne, il est encore plus sexy en vrai qu'en photo._

_Oliver regarda sa belle suivre du regard la direction __qu'essayait de lui indiquer discrètement Loïs._

_- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très séduisant,_

_- Très séduisant, tu rigoles j'espère, il est tout simplement irrésistible,_

_- Tu veux peut être que je t'aide Loïs, s'enquit Clark, les sourcils froncés sous le coup de la jalousie,_

_**-**__ Heu... écoutes je ne fais que relater les faits, et puis de toute façon, tu sais très bien mon chéri que c'est toi l'homme de ma vie, par contre, comme Chloé est encore célibataire, rien ne m'empêche de l'aider un peu à se trouver un prince charmant pour la soirée... ou plus, dit Loïs en jetant un coup d'œil à Oliver._

_- Loïs, rétorqua Clark, je crois que Chloé est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule,_

_- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Clark, ajouta Oliver en rivant ses yeux qui avaient virés au noir en direction de son ex. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Loïs se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, pensa-t-il_

_Oliver n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation. Chloé était à lui, et il avait bien l'intention de la garder – enfin après avoir trouvé bien sûr le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait, l'homme de sa vie quoi – ._

_Il lui fallait juste du temps afin d'avoir assez de courage pour lui avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et qu'il la voulait pour femme._

_En effet, le jeune homme, si sûr de lui en tant que PDG se sentait totalement perdu dès qu'il s'agissait d'avouer à la blonde de ses rêves ses sentiments, il avait peur d'être déçu, de constater que Chloé ne ressentait pour lui rien de plus qu'une amitié sincère._

_- Je crois que je vais m'allier à l'avis de ma cousine. J'ai envie de profiter de cette soirée et de m'amuser, alors pourquoi pas avec l'irrésistible Bruce Wayne, répondit Chloé sous les regards éberlués des deux hommes et le sourire éclatant de Loïs qui voyait son plan se dérouler à la perfection._

_- J'aime ta façon de penser cous', répondit la journaliste. Que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre ce fameux et sexy – après toi mon cœur, dit-elle en regardant son futur mari – Monsieur Wayne afin de faire plus ample connaissance... et plus si affinités fini-t-elle en murmurant,_

_- Passe devant, je te suis, répondit Chloé,_

_Avant que Chloé n'est pu esquiver un pas pour suivre sa cousine Oliver la saisit par le bras pour la retenir. Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et croisa le regard orageux d'Oliver._

_- Chloé, tu n'es pas obligée de suivre Lois dans ses délires..._

_- Non mais dis donc Queen, surveilles tes paroles si tu ne veux pas que je t'estro..., s'exclama la brune avant d'être interrompue par son fiancé,_

_- Ce que je veux dire, acolyte, c'est... c'est que... ça ne te ressemble pas... balbutia l'homme d'affaires,_

_- Oliver, tu es gentil mais c'est justement parce que ça ne me ressemble pas que j'ai envie de le faire, j'en ai marre que tout le monde me voit comme la gentille et sage Chloé, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas en profiter aussi, et elle enchaîna à l'attention de la future Mme KENT, on y va Lo' ?_

_- Passe devant ma chérie, je te suis,_

_Oliver serra les poings avec force tout en les regardant se diriger vers le PDG de la Wayne Corporation._

_Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent et chaque pas effectué par Chloé en direction du président de la Wayne Corporation, coïncidait avec un saignement dans le cœur d'Oliver._

_Il pesta intérieurement contre Loïs. Il allait devoir discuter avec elle et lui expliquer quelles étaient ses intentions envers Chloé afin qu'elle arrête de jeter sa cousine en pâture à des intrus._

_Oliver, l'interpella Clark qui voyait que ce dernier peinait à se retenir de bondir pour arrêter la course de la jolie blonde, pourquoi ne parles tu pas à Chloé ?_

_Lui parler de quoi ? répondit-il d'un air interrogateur,_

_Ben de ce que tu ressens pour elle, par exemple,_

_Oliver prit un air gêné._

_- ça se voit tant que ça ?_

_- Je dirais même qu'on ne voit que ça, tout le monde est au courant, oui même Loïs – ajouta Clark avant même qu'Oliver est posé la question –, il suffit de voir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure pour s'en rendre compte,_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? questionna Oliver d'un air étonné,_

_Clark fit un sourire ironique._

_- Faut vraiment te faire un dessin ? Votre moment « intime » de tout à l'heure. On a eu l'impression de vous déranger avec Loïs._

_Oliver soupira et enchaîna :_

_- Je l'aime tellement, Clark, c'est la seule qui est réussie à me faire ressentir quelque chose de magique depuis la mort de mes parents, elle est devenue ce que j'ai de plus chère._

_- Je sais ce que tu ressens, même avec Lana, je n'ai pas ressenti ce que je ressens maintenant pour Loïs. Suis mon conseil, Oliver, parle le lui, chaque moment que je ne passe pas avec Loïs est du temps perdu, et là mon vieux, tu es en train d'en perdre énormément. J'aime Chloé et je sais que tu sauras la rendre heureuse. Je n'aimerai pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Merci Clark, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, dit-il en regardant Chloé bavarder avec son interlocuteur._

_Loïs arriva près d'eux._

_- Bruce est un homme vraiment charmant, et je crois que votre Tour de Guet lui a tapé dans l'œil,_

_- Loïs… gémit Clark en fronçant les sourcils à son attention,_

_- Ben quoi ? répondit elle en faisant semblant de s'étonner._

_C'en était trop pour Oliver qui __s'excusa auprès du couple et s'éloigna vers le bar pour commander un double whisky._

_Il s'était senti mal quand il avait entendu les paroles de la jeune brune. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se raisonner mais il savait au fond que dès qu'il s'agissait de son acolyte il perdait toutes raisons._

_Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il regarda en direction de Chloé et de son rival de nombreuses années et se sentit au bord du gouffre quand il vit sa belle rire aux éclats à une remarque que Bruce lui glissait à l'oreille._

_C'était au-dessus de ces forces, il ne pourrait pas le supporter plus longtemps. Il allait les rejoindre quand il fut alpagué par une grande brune._

_- Oliver chérrrrrrrri, susurra-elle en roulant les "r" et en lui claquant deux bises sur chaque joue,_

_- Antonia, que fais-tu ici ? répondit celui-ci surpris de la présence de la jeune femme,_

_La brune italienne était une ancienne conquête d'Oliver et également la fille d'un collaborateur qui s'occupait d'une de ses filiales situées en Italie._

_- Je suis venue passer quelques jours à Metrrrropolis, dit-elle avec son accent prononcé et en mettant sa main sur le revers du costume du jeune homme. J'espèrrrrre bien qu'on aurrra l'occasion de passer une soirrrrée... voire même une nuit ensemble,_

_- Oh heu, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot..._

_- C'n'est pas grrrrave, chérrrri, je ferai préparer un petit pique-nique et te l'apporrrrrterrrrrai moi-même à ton bureau. Oui, grrrrrandiose idée, dit elle avant qu'Oliver n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, pourrrquoi pas demain à midi, dit-elle en battant des mains._

_Oliver n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui fit une bise sur la joue en s'éloignant._

_- A demain, mon chou._

_P*****, dans quoi je me suis fourré, pensa Oliver en avalant d'un trait le contenu de son verre._

_Il avait assez à faire avec le cas Sullivan pour pouvoir en plus se coltiner la fille d'un de ses partenaires._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Oliver se redressa lentement sur son siège.

- Procède par étape, mon vieux. Etape une, se débarrasser d'Antonia, étape deux, parler à Loïs et étape trois, conquérir Chloé Sullivan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Métropolis – Bâtiment de la Q.I. – 26****ème**** étage - 10 heures**

Chloé ferma la porte de son bureau avec douceur d'une main tout en sirotant sa boisson favorite de l'autre.

Ce soir était le soir où elle prenait un nouveau départ.

Elle avait décidé de profiter de sa pause-déjeuner pour aller retrouver Loïs au centre commercial afin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Son rendez-vous avec Bruce Wayne.

Depuis hier soir, sa décision était ancrée en elle. La découverte qu'elle avait faite n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Depuis le décès de son mari, Oliver avait été là pour veiller sur elle et la protéger – même trop certaines fois – mais maintenant il était temps qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle laisse son meilleur ami faire sa vie et qu'elle fasse la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à espérer qu'il soit toujours là pour elle.

Et quel meilleur moyen de s'y prendre que de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. De toute façon si elle ne le faisait pas elle-même, elle ne doutait pas du fait que sa chère cousine adorée s'en occuperait et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

Chloé toute perdue à ses pensées, s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit machinalement le dossier qui s'y trouvait.

Tout en continuant à déguster son café, elle bascula sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil et laissa ses pensées le ramener au gala d'hier soir.

_Flash-back_

Loïs, Chloé et Clark se trouvait dans la limousine qu'Oliver avait mis à leur disposition afin qu'ils se rendent ensemble au gala qui était donné en l'honneur de la nouvelle année qui aller démarrer.

Les deux journalistes du Daily Planet, discutaient d'un article qu'ils venaient de finaliser pendant que Chloé, le souffle court, attendait avec impatience de revoir Oliver.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. En effet, une erreur technique due à l'incompétence d'un des informaticiens l'avait gardé à pied d'œuvre pendant toute la journée.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la vitre et regarda le paysage qu'elle connaissait bien mais qu'elle ne voyait pas ce soir.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Oliver. Une journée sans le voir avait suffi pour qu'il lui manque. Depuis le départ de Jimmy, il était toujours là, il était son garde-fou, son roc. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait pour supporter tout ça sans lui. Bien sûr, sa cousine et son meilleur ami aussi avaient été là, mais lui, son soutien, l'avait comprise, il avait su lui faire mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Loïs qui haussait le ton en direction du chauffeur, tira Chloé de ses pensées.

- Chauffeur, on arrive là ou vous faites une pause ?! Nous sommes en retard, faudrait veiller à pas l'oublier et penser du coup à passer la vitesse suivante. Non mais sérieusement, ma grand-mère conduirait plus vite que ça si elle le pouvait encore.

- Loïs, gémit Clark, le retard est de ta faute si je me souviens bien alors pourquoi martyriser monsieur ?

- Clark chéri, laisse-moi gérer ça s'il te plaît. Mon retard est mon retard, il ne doit pas s'aggraver par l'incompétence des autres.

- Ah enfin pas trop tôt, s'exclama-t-elle encore, tandis que la limousine se garait le long de l'immeuble abritant la salle où se tenait le gala. Allez, allez dépêchez-vous, nous sommes en retard,

Chloé qui avait assisté à l'échange entre les amoureux riait encore sous cape quand ils finirent enfin leur entrée. Elle fut émerveillée devant le grandiose de la salle.

- Tenez voilà Oliver, s'écria Loïs en désignant le jeune homme qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers eux.

Le cœur de Chloé manqua un battement quand elle entendit le prénom de son ami.

Elle se tourna légèrement et vit Oliver faire la bise à la jolie brune, serrer la main de Clark, et se tourner vers elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Bonsoir Oliver,

- Chloé... tu es magnifique,

- Merci, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour être à la hauteur mais il faut dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit Chloé.

Elle se sentait tellement bien quand il la regardait ainsi.

Depuis un certain temps, elle savait que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Oliver avaient évolués. Ils s'étaient transformés en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir encore quelles étaient ses sentiments mais elle savait qu'Oliver lui était devenu indispensable. Mais elle se doutait que pour Oliver il en était tout autrement.

Il était PDG d'une société reconnue mondialement, et il fréquentait des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres, il était donc tout à fait normal qu'il profite de tous ces avantages et du coup qu'il passe moins de temps avec elle.

Malgré ça, quand le beau blond braquait son regard chocolat comme il le faisait à cet instant, elle se sentait belle et désirée et plus rien n'existait hormis lui.

Chloé ne lâchait plus le regard d'Oliver, elle avait l'impression d'être coupée du reste du monde, seule avec lui dans une bulle qui s'était créé dès qu'elle avait accroché son regard.

- Vous voulez peut être qu'on vous laisse tout seuls ? les apostropha Loïs avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage,

- N...on... non, ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Chloé, le feu aux joues en détachant son regard de celui d'Oliver,

- N'hésitez pas à le dire sinon, insista la brune,

- Loïs... laisse les tranquille...,

**-** Ok, ok... répondit Loïs à son fiancé, pour clore le sujet. Ne vous inquiétez pas mes cocos, vous n'y réchapperez pas, foi de Loïs Lane, pensa-t-elle.

- Cette réception est grandiose, Oliver, on fait les choses en grand chez Queen Industries, enchaîna la journaliste afin de changer de sujet.

Son regard se porta aux alentours, quand elle s'exclama :

- Oh mon dieu, Chloé regarde c'est Bruce Wayne, il est encore plus sexy en vrai qu'en photo.

Chloé suivit du regard la direction que lui indiquait discrètement Loïs.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très séduisant,

- Très séduisant, tu rigoles j'espère, il est tout simplement irrésistible,

- Tu veux peut être que je t'aide Loïs, s'enquit Clark, les sourcils froncés sous le coup de la jalousie,

La jolie blonde se mit à rire franchement en attendant de savoir quelles explications la future Mme Kent allaient bien pouvoir dégoter. Elle fit dans la simplicité.

- Heu... écoutes je ne fais que relater les faits, et puis de toute façon, tu sais très bien mon chéri que c'est toi l'homme de ma vie, par contre, comme Chloé est encore célibataire, rien ne m'empêche de l'aider un peu à se trouver un prince charmant pour la soirée... ou plus, dit Loïs en jetant un coup d'œil à Oliver.

- Loïs, rétorqua Clark, je crois que Chloé est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule,

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Clark, ajouta Oliver.

Qu'arrivait-il à Oliver ? Pourquoi regardait-il Loïs d'un air aussi sombre se demanda la jolie blonde en fixant son ami.

Il allait falloir qu'elle est une sérieuse discussion avec lui, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle se sentait prête à refaire sa vie sans avoir besoin de son aide.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'il se sacrifie pour elle.

- Je crois que je vais m'allier à l'avis de ma cousine. J'ai bien envie de m'amuser, alors pourquoi pas avec l'irrésistible Bruce Wayne, répondit Chloé sous les regards éberlués des deux hommes et le sourire éclatant de Loïs qui voyait son plan se dérouler à la perfection.

- J'aime ta façon de penser cous', répondit la journaliste. Que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre ce fameux et sexy – après toi mon cœur, dit-elle en regardant son futur mari – Monsieur Wayne afin de faire plus ample connaissance... et plus si affinités fini-t-elle en murmurant,

- Passe devant, je te suis, répondit Chloé,

Elle s'apprêtait à suivre sa cousine quand elle sentit qu'on la retenait par le bras. Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et vit qu'Oliver la regardait d'un air sombre.

- Chloé, tu n'es pas obligée de suivre Lois dans ses délires...

- Non mais dis donc Queen, surveilles tes paroles si tu ne veux pas que je t'estro..., s'exclama la brune avant d'être interrompue par son fiancé,

- Ce que je veux dire, acolyte, c'est... c'est que... ça ne te ressemble pas... balbutia l'homme d'affaires,

- Oliver, tu es gentil mais c'est justement parce que ça ne me ressemble pas que j'ai envie de le faire, j'en ai marre que tout le monde me voit comme la gentille et sage Chloé, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas en profiter aussi, et elle enchaîna à l'attention de la future Mme KENT, on y va Lo' ?

- Passe devant ma chérie, je te suis,

Tandis que Chloé et Loïs se dirigeaient vers l'élégant Bruce Wayne, notre jolie blonde s'adressa à sa cousine

- Loïs, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée,

- Ma puce, il est temps que tu redeviennes la Chloé que j'ai toujours connu, celle qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et qui était heureuse de vivre,

- Mais, Loïs je suis heureuse, Oliver m'a apporté beaucoup pendant tous ses sombres mois où je ne savais plus qui j'étais,

- Je sais ma chérie mais on en a déjà discuté, il faut que tu finisses de reprendre ta vie en main, il faut passer l'étape suivante, c'est-à-dire apprendre à vivre sans qu'Oliver soit toujours là à tes côtés.

- Je sais Loïs, je sais… murmura Chloé,

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aborder plus car elles étaient arrivées à destination.

- Monsieur Wayne, permettez-moi de me présenter, Loïs Lane, journaliste au Daily Planet et voici ma cousine, Chloé Sullivan, Directrice Technique chez notre hôte de ce soir, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Bruce s'en saisit, un sourire séducteur sur le visage, et lui fit un baisemain. Il se tourna vers la belle blonde et fit de même.

- Mesdames... enchanté, que me vaut l'honneur ?

Loïs allait répondre mais elle fut coupée par Chloé :

- Monsieur Wayne...

- Appelez-moi Bruce...

- Monsieur Wayne, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on à l'occasion de pouvoir rencontrer un homme aussi célèbre et mystérieux que vous, ma cousine et moi tenions tout simplement à nous présenter,

- Vous avez bien fait, je suis honorée de rencontrer d'aussi magnifiques jeunes femmes et de pouvoir passer un moment agréable avec vous,

- Euh… non… excusez-moi… une magnifique jeune femme, car moi je vais de ce pas rejoindre mon fiancé et vous laissez discuter tranquillement tous les deux, enchaina Loïs en les désignant à tour de rôle du doigt.

Chloé répondit au sourire d'au revoir de sa cousine et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Monsieur Wayne…

- Ok, Bruce… que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence à cette soirée donnée par Queen Industries rivale depuis des années de votre société ?

Le beau brun esquissa un sourire,

- Disons que j'envisage très prochainement de faire affaire avec votre cher patron,

Chloé ouvrit la bouche de surprise à la révélation que venait de lui faire Bruce.

- Vous voulez faire affaire avec Queen Industries ?

- Bon pour l'instant, nous sommes encore aux stades des négociations mais ça pourrait être envisageable, bien sûr je compte sur votre discrétion, Madame Sullivan.

- Non c'est mademoiselle, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Chloé, et si vous me connaissiez mieux vous sauriez qu'il n'est pas besoin de faire la précision, je suis une vraie tombe quand il le faut,

- Vous m'en direz tant, Chloé, mademoiselle donc, dois-je en déduire qu'aucun homme n'a eu l'intelligence de ravir votre cœur ?

Chloé senti son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait trop se dévoiler en parlant de Jimmy.

- Vous déduisez bien, Bruce,

- Donc rien ni personne me m'empêche de vous inviter à partager un dîner en ma compagnie demain soir, histoire de faire connaissance ?

La Tour de guet s'intimida en entendant la question de son compagnon. Ressaisis toi Chloé, tu as l'occasion de pourvoir avancer alors avances, pense à ce qu'à dit Loïs en plus Bruce Wayne est un homme charmant et intelligent.

- Non rien, ni personne, j'en serai ravie, répondit-elle enfin,

Bruce intercepta un serveur qui passait avec un plateau de coupes de champagne, il en prit deux, en tendit une à Chloé et lui glissa à l'oreille

- Vous savez je vous ai aperçu dès votre entrée et j'espérais secrètement que nous fassions connaissance, je crois que mon rêve est à son summum maintenant que vous avez accepté mon invitation,

Chloé se mit à rire aux éclats,

- Non mais vous êtes sérieux… ça marche ce genre de plan drague ?

- Oui bon ok, on ne rate rien à essayer non ?

- Oui en effet, rien et heureusement sinon vous risqueriez la fusillade à l'aube,

Bruce joignit son rire à celui de Chloé. Après avoir repris leur calme, il enchaîna :

- Dites-moi Chloé est ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre Monsieur Queen et vous ?

- P… pardon ? répondit Chloé en stabilisant le verre de champagne qu'elle avait en main et qui avait manqué de se renverser sur sa robe. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tout simplement parce que depuis plusieurs minutes votre patron nous surveille et il n'a vraiment pas l'air content de nous voir discuter ensemble,

- Oh… heu… oui…disons qu'Oliver et moi…

- Oliver et vous ?

- Oliver et moi, reprit Chloé, sommes de très bons amis, voilà,

- Vous m'en direz tant,

- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'amis, Bruce ?

- Des amis ? Non, je n'en ai pas,

- Vous n'en avez pas ? Vivez-vous dans une grotte ?

Bruce sourit froidement,

- On pourrait dire ça,

- Humm… vous m'intriguez, cher Monsieur Wayne, j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir pour en savoir plus à votre sujet. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi mais je vais aller retrouver ma cousine et son fiancé.

- J'ai été enchanté de passer ce moment avec vous, chère Chloé, et j'ai également hâte d'être à demain soir. Je vous attendrai à 19 h au restaurant Métropolis Park, vous connaissez ?

- Oui, très bien, j'y serai, à demain, Bruce,

- A demain, Chloé,

Chloé fit un sourire et s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa cousine et Clark quand elle vit à quelques pas de là, Oliver et une magnifique jeune femme en grande discussion.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et senti une profonde douleur l'envahir quand elle vit la femme poser sa main sur la poitrine d'Oliver. Pourquoi se sentait elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie d'aller à leur encontre pour écarter cette pimbêche ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se sentait au bord des larmes, elle se remit en marche et prit la direction des toilettes.

Arrivée, Chloé se précipita dans les sanitaires les plus proches, rabattit le couvercle et s'assit en mettant les mains de façon croisées sur son cœur.

Elle espérait arrêter les battements de son cœur qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. A grande goulée, elle essaya d'avaler de l'air et laissa les larmes couler silencieusement de ses yeux à son cou.

Je suis amoureuse d'Oliver, pensa-t-elle, voilà pourquoi. Il avait su être là pour elle. Voilà pourquoi. Parce que ne pas l'avoir vu pendant une journée entière avait fait monter ses sentiments à la surface. Ne se rend on pas compte de l'importance des choses que lorsqu'elles nous sont éloignées. Ollie. Ollie. Ollie.

Elle resta prostrée en attendant de retrouver une respiration normale et que les larmes s'arrêtent.

Elle saurait faire face à ça. Elle devait faire face à ça. Son amour pour Oliver n'était que la conséquence de tous ces mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. En s'éloignant de lui, les choses se remettraient en place d'elles même.

Forte de cette résolution, elle essuya son visage du revers de la main et sortit de sa cachette. A l'aide d'un des miroirs situé au-dessus des lavabos, elle essaya de réparer les dégâts que les larmes avaient causés comme elle pu.

Puis elle se regarda longuement.

Ta nouvelle vie commence maintenant.

_Fin du flash-back_

Chloé se redressa lentement sur son siège.

- Bon, prenons les choses d'en l'ordre, il me faut acheter la tenue pour ce soir, ensuite affronter Oliver et pour finir profiter de la soirée mais tout d'abord finalisons ce dossier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Métropolis – Bâtiment de la Q.I. – 12 heures**

Chloé se dépêcha d'attraper son sac avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur.

Loïs n'allait pas se faire prier pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle était en retard.

Elle appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton d'appel et attendit avec impatience que les portes s'ouvrent.

Quand elles s'ouvrirent enfin, elle se précipita tête baissée et manqua se cogner à la personne qui était déjà à l'intérieur.

Mince, désolée, je ne… oh, Oliver… salut, comment va ?

Son cœur s'emballa dès qu'elle prit conscience de la présence d'Oliver.

Hello Chlo' ça va et toi ?

Oliver se retint de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser afin de lui faire comprendre toute la force de son amour,

Ça va,

Tu déjeunes à l'extérieur ? D'habitude tu te contentes d'un sandwich entre deux dossiers,

Oh et ben disons que là je vais me contenter d'un sandwich entre deux robes. Je dois rejoindre Loïs, on a prévu d'aller faire les magasins.

Ça ne m'étonne pas de Loïs mais toi ? Faire les magasins n'a jamais été ta tasse de thé,

Hum en effet, mais cette fois ça me sera indispensable pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir,

Oliver serra la mâchoire en attendant ces paroles, il avait secrètement espéré que cette histoire de rendez-vous lui aurait passé.

Chloé s'était montrée téméraire hier soir mais il pensait qu'à la lumière du jour elle aurait changé d'avis.

Il fit comme s'il n'était au courant de rien même si Loïs s'était fait un malin plaisir de l'appeler le matin même pour l'informer de la tournure des évènements entre sa cousine et Bruce Wayne.

Ce soir ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ?

Oh… euh… je dois passer la soirée avec…

Au même instant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall de l'immeuble.

Tu es en retard Chloé,

Loïs, jambes écartées, bras croisés, main tapotant son avant-bras, toisa le couple de blond et enchaîna,

Ça fait déjà 5 mn que je t'attends,

Dit la fille qui arrive toujours avec une demi-heure de retard minimum, ironisa Chloé,

C'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il était tombé amoureux de Chloé, son sens de la répartie. Il se mit à rire doucement

Je te conseille d'arrêter de rire Queen, si tu ne veux pas que je te botte ton joli derrière,

Merci de te soucier de mon derrière, Loïs, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ça va aller,

Ok, ok vous deux, on arrête ça, les interrompit Chloé, bon on y va Loïs. Oliver, à plus tard,

Elle attrapa sa cousine par le bras et se s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie quand elle vit arriver vers leur petit groupe une magnifique brune.

Ollie chéri, s'écria la jeune femme,

« Ollie chéri » ?, reprirent en chœur, la blonde avec tristesse et la brune avec malice,

Oliver jura tout bas.

Antonia, son plan avait été de partir avant midi afin de réchapper à ce pique-nique improvisé mais une réunion l'avait retenu plus longtemps que prévu.

Antonia… bonjour, écoutes je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de déjeuner avec toi, j'ai un repas d'affaire dit-il avec un air faussement gêné sur le visage.

Le problème avec le jolie brune, était qu'il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos, ni son père par la même occasion son père.

Ce serait la dernière chose à faire s'il voulait garder de bonnes relations avec son collaborateur italien.

Soudain, une idée germa de son esprit, il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de Chloé et de sa cousine qui assistaient à la scène et attrapa par la blonde par la taille.

Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Chloé, qui senti une chaleur l'envahir là où était posé la main d'Oliver,

Laisse toi faire, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, Antonia, laisse-moi te présenter ma fiancée Chloé et sa cousine Loïs,

Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les trois femmes en même temps,

Je sais, ma chérie, que tu voulais garder le secret mais il fallait bien de toute façon qu'on annonce la nouvelle un jour ou l'autre, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Chloé et en serrant un peu plus sa taille,

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer, mais malgré ça elle se sentit toute chose.

Elle avait la gorge nouée et les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche.

Oliver, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? dit Antonia la mine défaite,

Désolé de te l'apprendre ainsi mais tu comprendras que je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire alors que Chloé n'était pas présente,

Ce que je ne comprends pas Oliver, c'est comment tu as pu te fiancer avec… avec… elle !

Elle, comme tu le dis c'est ma fiancée, Antonia, je te prie donc de faire attention tes paroles,

Pardon, désolée de t'avoir offensé Ollie, – dit-elle avec ironie – mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette nouvelle, je… suis… contente… pour vous – elle grimaça – bon je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en esquivant un pas vers la sortie, mais Ollie chéri, si tu changes d'avis sur tes fiançailles fait moi signe, lança-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts,

En fin de compte ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça de se débarrasser d'Antonia, le plus dur maintenant allait de devoir s'expliquer, se dit-il quand il vit la manière dont Chloé et sa cousine le regardaient.

Chloé avait ôté son bras autour de sa taille, s'était éloignée de lui et attendait vraisemblablement une explication.

Ok, je sais ce que vous allez dire mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

En effet, on dirait bien que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement ou plutôt que c'était l'occasion pour toi de ne pas faire autrement, répondit Loïs,

Qu'insinues-tu Loïs ?

Moi insinuer quelque chose ? Non pas du tout, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre…

Ah oui alors quel est ton genre ?

Mon genre, c'est plutôt de voir les choses que les autres ne voient pas,

Chloé, quant à elle, était en train de bouillir. Elle avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et l'échange entre Loïs et Oliver commençait à l'agacer, elle voulait des réponses à ses questions.

Bon c'est fini vous deux, oui ?! s'énerva Chloé, Loïs est ce que tu veux bien m'attendre dehors le temps que je règle certaines choses avec Oliver,

Ok ok, mais ne tarde pas trop, on encore pas mal de choses à faire,

Merci, j'arrive, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps,

Rien qu'à voir la façon dont les yeux de Chloé se plissaient quand elle le regardait, Oliver savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais ça en valait le coup, parce qu'à partir de maintenant il avait les cartes en main.

Je sais de quoi ça a l'air ma belle, mais…

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-elle, ta fiancée ?! sérieusement ?! mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?!

D'accord, je vais t'expliquer mais est-ce que tu pourrais parler moins fort s'il te plaît, dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour se diriger dans un coin un peu plus isolé,

Chloé regarda aux alentours et vit les deux agents de sécurité situés au comptoir non loin de là les regarder avec insistante. Elle inspira un bon coup et reprit de façon plus posé,

Vas-y, quel peut bien être ton explication à toute cette mascarade ?

Ecoutes, cette femme que tu viens de voir est la fille d'un mes collaborateurs étrangers, et je ne pouvais décemment pas la rembarrer d'un coup comme ça, j'essaie de conserver de bonnes relations professionnelles avec tous, tu comprends, la rejeter d'un coup d'un seul équivalait à des ennuis qu'elle n'aurait pas tardé à répéter à son père,

Mais Oliver, j'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soit la fille ou la sœur ou peut importe quel est son lien parental avec un de tes collaborateurs, tu n'avais pas le droit de m'utiliser comme tu l'as fais,

Je sais je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, dit-il l'air peiné mais sur le coup ça m'a paru être la meilleure solution,

Tu devrais réfléchir la prochaine fois avant de prendre ce genre de décision, je suis prête à t'aider mais il y a des limites à tout. J'espère que ce sera bien la dernière fois, bon maintenant je dois y aller Loïs m'attend,

Oliver prit une respiration profonde, se lança, c'était maintenant ou jamais,

Seulement, il y a un petit problème…

Hein ? Un petit problème ? Quel petit problème ?

Antonia est une vraie commère et ça ne m'étonnerait pas à l'heure où on parle que la nouvelle soit en train de faire le tour de nos relations communes,

Chloé sentit un filet de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale,

Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'en ce moment tout le monde pense que nous sommes fiancés ?

J'en ai bien peur,

Tu en as bien peur… EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! S'exclama Chloé,

Chloé s'appuya sur le mur qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là, et y appuya son front,

Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar,

Merci pour moi, lança Oliver,

Il se senti un peu vexé, il ne savait pas s'il devait bien prendre le fait qu'être fiancé à lui équivalait à un cauchemar.

Mais comment tu veux que je le prenne Oliver, tu es en train de m'annoncer que la rumeur qu'on est fiancé va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre dans la société où l'on travaille tous les deux,

Euh… pas seulement à Q.I.

Comment ça pas seulement à la Q.I. ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Chloé prit peur en attendant la suite,

En fait… il se pourrait bien que… les journalistes…

Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais me sentir mal,

Oliver se précipita vers elle et tendit la main pour empêcher toute chute quand Chloé se ressaisit et lui lança méchamment,

- Si tu veux avoir des enfants un jour Oliver, tu as tout intérêt à t'éloigner,

Le beau blond leva ses deux mains et recula légèrement, valait mieux ne pas insister dans ces cas-là et ne pas oublier qu'elle et Loïs avaient les sensiblement les mêmes gênes,

Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits et reprit,

Ecoutes Chlo' ça n'est pas une si mauvaise chose,

Ah ouais et à quoi tu vois que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, parce que moi ce que je vois c'est tout le monde va penser que nous sommes fiancés donc bien sûr que c'est une mauvais chose puisque NOUS NE SOMME PAS FIANCES, crétin !

Bon il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il lui avait un peu lancé les choses de façon radicale, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit énervée,

Il se lança d'une traite,

- En fait, on peut tout simplement faire semblant d'être fiancés pendant quelques temps et quand les choses se seront tassés, faire passer un communiqué disant que nous avons rompu nos fiançailles d'un commun accord,

Chloé se mit à gémir longuement, elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançait des éclairs,

- Comment as-tu pu me mettre dans une situation pareille ! Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ! J'avais justement pris la décision de profiter enfin après tous ces mois de tristesse, j'espérais pouvoir sortir, et… profiter quoi ! répéta elle, tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant Oliver !

Il ferma les yeux et souffla,

- Je sais que tu es un peu perturbée par ce que je viens de t'annoncer, mais je te le demande comme un service, Chloé, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup, j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as eu besoin de moi, je te demande juste de m'accompagner à quelques sorties comme on l'a déjà fait, rien de bien compliqué, on aura juste… à se tenir la main de temps en temps, dit-il en baissant les yeux,

Il savait que se servir de leur fort lien d'amitié était exagéré mais il devait faire le tout pour le tout, une occasion comme celle-ci n'était sûrement pas prête de se représenter.

A ces paroles, Chloé sembla se calmer. En effet, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle pouvait bien lui apporter son aide.

Il allait juste falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de se prémunir et surtout qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui,

Oliver Queen, je te jure que quand tout ça sera fini le seul communiqué qui paraîtra sera celui de tes funérailles,

Merci infiniment, Chloé, tu me sauves,

Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, on doit rediscuter de tout ça, pour l'instant, je dois aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous… Mon rendez-vous ! Mais j'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec Bruce Wayne !

Oh… ben je crois qu'il va falloir que tu annules,

Que j'annule ? Mais… mais… je ne peux pas faire ça…

Chloé, d'ici demain nos fiançailles vont faire la une,

Nos fausses fiançailles, ne l'oublie pas, ok bon si tout ne sera dévoilé que demain ça me laisse le temps d'aller à mon rendez-vous avec Bruce et de lui annoncer la nouvelle,

Non !

Non ?

Non, tu ne peux pas lui annoncer la nouvelle, personne ne doit être au courant de notre arrangement,

Mais Ollie, je ne peux pas y aller et faire comme si de rien n'était alors que dès le lendemain nos fiançailles, nos fausses fiançailles pardon, vont faire la une de tous les journaux,

D'où l'annulation,

Non je ne peux pas annuler, je vais y aller et je trouverai bien quelque chose à inventer concernant toute cette histoire,

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Loïs.

Oliver la regarda partir. Il sourit.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal passé que ça en fait. Maintenant, que tout était posé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que Chloé tombe dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Centre commercial de Métropolis – 14h30**

- QUOI ?! JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Loïs, calme-toi,

- Comment peux-tu me demander de me calmer, quand tu m'annonces qu'Oliver t'a demandé et a réussi à te convaincre de jouer la comédie des fausses fiançailles et qu'en plus tu as accepté ce… ce… truc !

Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, Loïs se retrouva sans mots,

- Chut ! Pourquoi tu ne parles pas plus fort ? Je suis sûre que le couple là-bas n'a pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire, Loïs, tout ça doit rester secret, Oliver m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne,

- Je ne suis pas personne, Chloé, mieux que ça même laisse-moi t'apprendre une nouvelle, je suis ta cousine donc ça m'exclut automatiquement, lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde,

- Ouais, si tu le dis, enfin tout ça pour dire que, oui j'ai décidé d'aider Oliver, c'est juste pour un temps, Loïs, quand tout ça sera fini, je reprendrai ma vie comme je l'avais prévu au départ, ok ?

- Ça a l'air bien facile quand tu en parles, mais dis-moi comment tu vas faire pour ton rendez-vous de ce soir avec Bruce Wayne puisque tu ne peux pas lui en parler ?

Chloé soupira,

- Je ne sais pas, les fiançailles,

- Fausses fiançailles,

- Arrêtes de pinailler, Loïs, les fiançailles ne seront rendus publics que dans les journaux de demain donc j'ai encore le temps de profiter de ma soirée, quand à ce que je vais dire à Bruce, je ne sais pas encore. Je trouverai bien quand le moment sera arrivé.

Loïs esquissa un sourire malicieux,

- Ok et pour les sorties en public avec Oliver ? Comment tu vas faire ? Il faudra que vous vous teniez la main, que vous vous embrassiez…

- Nous embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il n'a jamais été question qu'on s'embrasse, Oliver a juste besoin qu'on se montre ensemble en public c'est tout, répondit Chloé en rougissant,

- Ah oui… C'est tout… Tu crois ça ? dit Loïs en riant intérieurement,

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Moi ? Rien, écoutes je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon de faire d'Oliver et j'ai d'ailleurs bien l'intention de le lui dire mais en y réfléchissant bien je trouve que l'idée de base n'est peut être pas si mal que ça,

- Comment ça l'idée n'est pas si mal, d'un coup tu es d'accord ? Est-ce que c'est encore une sorte de ruse de ta part ?

- Mais pourquoi croyez-vous tout le temps que j'ai une idée derrière la tête à la fin ?

- Parce que tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête, ironisa la jolie blonde,

- Ouais, ouais, plus sérieusement, enchaîna Loïs, je comprends que tu es besoin d'aider Oliver après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, moi-même je regrette de n'avoir pas été présente quand tu en avais besoin de moi, dit Loïs

- Oh Loïs, ce n'est pas de l'autre dimension où tu te trouvais que tu aurais pu me venir en aide,

- Je sais mais j'aurai tellement voulu te soutenir dans cette épreuve,

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce, tu es là maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte,

- Oui c'est tout ce qui compte, et je ferai tout ce qui est possible et inimaginable pour que tu sois heureuse, sois en sûre,

- Pas besoin d'en arriver jusque-là, mais merci quand même,

- Je t'aime, Chlo'

- Moi aussi, je t'aime,

Elles s'étreignirent pendant quelques minutes,

- Bon on rentre maintenant, il faut que tu te prépares pour ta soirée et moi que je dois retourner au Daily pour boucler l'édition de demain, j'ai déjà le titre, tu veux la connaitre ?

- J'ai peur, mais vas-y je t'écoute,

- Accroches toi bien, « AURIEZ VOUS PRIS DU PLOMB DANS LA TÊTE, MONSIEUR QUEEN ? »

- T'es sérieuse ?

Chloé éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention d'un bon nombre de personnes se trouvant aux alentours,

- On ne peut plus sérieuse, chère cousine, tu crois que ça va lui plaire à Oliver ? Enchaîna Loïs en joignant son rire à celui de sa cousine qui à présent se tenait le ventre et pleurait de rire,

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ? Se questionna Chloé, je te conseille de t'attendre à un retour de bâton de la part d'Oliver, reprit Chloé quand elles se furent un peu calmées toutes les deux,

- Oh, mais je suis tout à fait prête, je suis une Lane et une Lane est toujours prête,

- Allez, allons-y petit soldat, il faut que je passe vite fait au bureau avant de rentrer à la maison pour me préparer.

**Smallville – Le Talon – 18 heures**

Chloé, devant sa glace, finissait de se préparer, elle avait revêtue la simple robe de soirée de couleur noire qu'elle avait choisie en compagnie de Loïs.

Elle se maquilla légèrement, mit ses boucles d'oreilles, se chaussa puis attrapa sa pochette.

Tout en vérifiant que tout ce dont elle avait besoin y était, elle ferma la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, Chloé songeait à la discussion qu'Oliver et elle avait eue dans le hall de Queen Industries. Elle soupira.

Tout cette histoire ne l'arrangeait décidemment pas mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Oliver se débrouiller tout seul et puis c'était une manière comme une autre de lui rendre un service après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Ce qui l'embêtait le plus était qu'elle allait devoir, pendant toute la durée de cette comédie, se surveiller pour ne pas ressembler à une minette à chaque fois qu'il devrait lui mettre la main sur la taille comme il l'avait fait plutôt dans l'après-midi ou qu'il allait chercher son approbation du regard.

Elle donna un coup du plat de la main sur le volant.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami, coureur de jupons à ses heures perdues ?

Elle se senti au bord des larmes, elle en avait gros sur le cœur,

Comment se sortir de cette impasse ?

- Allez reprends-toi, Chloé, chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant allons retrouver Bruce et profiter de cette soirée,


	5. Chapter 5

**Métropolis – Bâtiment de la Q.I. – 18 heures**

Oliver venait d'arriver dans son bureau, une énième réunion l'avait encore retenu.

Il s'approcha du bar qui se trouvait dans un coin et se servit un verre d'eau.

Il se rassit et se tourna vers la large baie vitrée.

La vue donnait sur tout Métropolis. Ça le détendait de regarder les lumières s'allumer petit à petit au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait.

Ses pensées l'emmenèrent à Chloé.

A cette heure-ci, elle devait sûrement être en route pour aller retrouver Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne, si ce dernier était à Métropolis, c'est parce qu'ils étaient en pourparlers afin de conclure un contrat qui leur permettrait de réunir une partie de leurs actions respectives.

Ce vieux renard, il avait profité du gala pour séduire Chloé.

Heureusement, après leur rendez-vous de ce soir, il n'était pas prêt de la revoir. Il pourrait lui dire adieu dès le repas terminé.

Chloé était à lui tout comme il était à elle. Il suffisait juste qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée et des talons claquer sur le parquet.

Une seule personne pouvait se présenter ainsi. Loïs.

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna en direction de la nouvelle arrivante.

- Loïs… que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Je te jure que tu ne ressentiras jamais plus aucun plaisir quand j'en aurai fini avec toi,

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir,

- C'est ça, vas-y fais le malin tant que tu peux encore,

Elle se tourna et donna un coup de pied dans la porte afin de la fermer,

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu avoir l'idée stupide de proposer cette histoire de fausses fiançailles à Chloé ?! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?!

- Loïs, avec tout le respect que je te dois cette histoire ne te concerne pas, c'est entre Chloé et moi,

- Au si, cette histoire me concerne, Oliver ! Chloé est ma cousine, je suis la seule parent qui lui reste j'ai donc bien l'intention de m'occuper d'elle même si pour ça je dois passer sur ton corps, ajouta-t-elle en le montrant du doigt,

- Je n'aurai certainement pas dis non à une époque, Loïs, mais ce temps-là est révolu, répondit-il pince sans rire,

- Très drôle,

- Loïs, soupira le P.D.G. de la Queen Industries, je comprends tout ce que tu dis. Mais tu sais également que je ne ferai jamais aucun mal à ta cousine. Ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi, à comme qui dirait échappé à ma volonté.

- Tu te moques de moi, Oliver ? Echappé à ta volonté ? Depuis quand quelque chose échappe à la volonté du grand Oliver Queen ? Personnellement, j'ai une autre théorie,

- Parles de toute façon, même si je ne le veux pas tu me la donneras quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, donc ma théorie dit que tu as inventé toute cette histoire, répondit Loïs en faisant des va-et-vient devant le bureau d'Oliver,

- Ppppfff, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

Loïs stoppa devant le bureau, mit son index sur sa bouche en faisant mine de réfléchir,

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, peut-être parce que tu es… amoureux d'elle ?

- Amoureux de Chloé… enfin Loïs qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer encore ? répliqua faiblement Oliver,

- Tu dis ? Loïs mit sa main en cornet sur son oreille, j'ai eu du mal à t'entendre,

- Ok c'est bon, Loïs, de toute façon, je suppose que Clark et toi en avez parlé – et que toute la league est au courant bien sûr – oui je suis amoureux de Chloé et oui j'ai trouvé cette idée pour la garder près de moi, mais je la désire tellement que j'en ai mal quelques fois, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu me tomber dessus mais c'est arrivé et la seule chose que je veux maintenant c'est qu'elle se rende compte que je l'aime, qu'elle m'aime en retour et surtout quelle reste à mes côtés,

- Je te crois, Oliver, mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- Excuse-moi, Loïs, mais je crois que j'ai mal compris ? Tu me crois ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?! C'est quoi, vous avez monté une association « foutons nous de la tête de Loïs » ?!

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Oliver ahuri par la réaction de Loïs,

- C'est bon, laisses tomber, et je suis tout à fait sérieuse, Oliver, je te crois quand tu dis aimer Chloé,

Oliver tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur le rebord de son bureau,

- Le seule problème et tu connais Chloé aussi bien que moi, est que si je lui dis la vérité de but en blanc, elle fuira, Chloé est une femme qu'il faut séduire, il lui faut un homme qui sache être aux petits soins pour elle, et elle ne pense pas que je sois cette homme, elle me voit plutôt comme son meilleur ami qui a été là pour la soutenir après la mort de Jimmy, et aussi comme un homme à femmes,

- Au fond d'elle, Chloé sait qui tu es Oliver, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle fait fausse route et je compte bien te donner un petit coup de main mais avant ça laisse-moi te dire que si jamais tu fais la moindre chose qui pourrait la blesser, je te préviens que tu sauras obligé de me supplier pour que je puisse te laisser en vie,

- Bien enregistré, mon Général, mais comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, pas intentionnellement du moins, bon maintenant dis-moi, comment tu comptes t'y prendre,

- Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas encore mais je compte bien y arriver, foi de Loïs Lane… Kent, sur ce je te laisse Clark m'attend,

La future Mme Kent ouvrit la porte quand Oliver l'interpella une dernière fois,

- Loïs, merci,

- Je t'en prie Oliver, répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte,

Cette discussion n'avait pas été de tout repos mais au moins il avait une alliée dans cette bataille qu'il comptait bien remportée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Métropolis – Restaurant Métropolis Park – 19 heures**

Chloé s'arrêta devant l'entrée du restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous avec son cavalier, elle descendit de voiture et tendit ses clefs au voiturier qui se tenait à disposition.

Elle entra et se présenta auprès du maître d'hôtel qui la conduisit à la table où déjà Bruce l'attendait.

Quand il la vit s'avancer vers lui, il se leva, lui fit un baisemain et lui tira sa chaise afin qu'elle s'assoit.

- Chloé, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes absolument ravissante,

- Merci, Bruce, vous-même êtes très élégant,

- Merci du compliment, que vous voulez boire ?

Il fit un signe au serveur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, afin que celui-ci vienne prendre leur commande,

- Un martini blanc s'il vous plaît,

- Un martini blanc pour Mademoiselle et un scotch pour moi, je suis content de passer cette soirée en votre compagnie, reprit-il après le départ du serveur,

- Moi aussi, j'en suis contente, dites-moi ça vous dérangerais qu'on se tutoie ? Je préfère,

- Non pas du tout, Chloé, ça ne me dérange pas du tout,

- Très bien, dit-elle en saisissant le menu, vous… pardon, tu as l'habitude de venir ici ?

- Oui, à chaque fois que je suis amené à venir à Métropolis pour affaire,

- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Quoi de venir à Métropolis ou dans ce restaurant ?

- Non de venir à Métropolis,

- Ça m'arrive assez régulièrement,

- Et tu penses rester combien de temps cette fois-ci ?

- Je n'ai pas de date précise et de toute façon tant que le contrat ne sera pas finalisé, je ne suis pas prêt de partir,

- J'aimerai te demander quelque chose mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me répondre,

- On a dit qu'on ferait plus ample connaissance donc vas-y,

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis ne pas avoir d'amis ?

Bruce serra des poings sous la table, il avait espéré qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur le sujet, mais il fallait croire qu'elle était plus coriace que prévu et d'un autre côté il s'était senti tout de suite à l'aise avec elle,

- Je ne suis pas souvent amené à parler de moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, Chloé,

- Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet-là, dit-elle en souriant et en déposant le menu qu'elle avait gardé en main,

Il répondit par un petit sourire,

- Il y a quelques années, j'étais amoureux et pour faire court, ça s'est mal passé, j'ai été amené à faire un choix et elle en est morte,

- Oh… je suis désolée Bruce,

Les paroles de ce dernier la frappèrent et la ramenèrent à sa propre histoire, ils avaient plus en commun qu'on aurait pu le croire aux premiers abords,

- Depuis j'ai eu un peu de mal à me « réinsérer » dira-t-on,

- Je comprends tout à fait, répondit Chloé,

Le silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne,

- Tu as été franc et tu m'as fais confiance, donc c'est à mon tour de me montrer franche avec toi,

Elle soupira et reprit :

- Mon mari aussi est mort à cause de mes choix,

Bruce haussa un sourcil,

- Voilà deux nouvelles, tu étais donc mariée et ton mari est décédé,

- Oui i peine 1 an, dit-elle en détournant le regard,

- J'en suis désolée, Chloé,

Il leva son verra,

- Un toast ?

A son tour, Chloé prit son verre,

- A quoi trinquons-nous ?

- Pourquoi pas aux âmes esseulées ?

- Ça me va, aux âmes esseulées, alors,

Ils firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre,

- Ne gâchons pas plus cette soirée, reprit Bruce,

- Bruce, avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir,

- Ton air grave m'inquiète, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce n'est pas facile à annoncer, ça concerne ce que je t'ai dis hier soir au gala au sujet de mon célibat, en fait ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai,

Bruce ne broncha pas,

- Donc tu n'es pas célibataire ?

- Euh… pour l'instant, si mais à partir de demain matin, je ne le serai plus,

- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, est-ce que tu pourrais être plus précise, s'il te plaît,

- Bon OK, je me lance, pour être plus claire, demain mes fiançailles seront annoncés officiellement par les médias,

Bruce ne broncha toujours pas,

- Ah… et avec qui te fiances-tu ?

- Ça c'est le plus délicat, avec… avec… hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux, avec Oliver finit-elle précipitamment,

- Pardon, Chloé mais j'ai cru t'avoir entendu dire que tu te fiançais demain avec Oliver comme dans Oliver Queen,

- Oui c'est ça,

Bruce s'adossa à sa chaise, et fronça les sourcils,

- Hm hm, est ce que c'est une blague, un jeu, une caméra cachée peut être ?

- Non rien de tout ça, c'est compliqué et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais c'est vrai mes fiançailles avec Oliver seront annoncés dès demain,

- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer en une journée pour que tu puisses m'annoncer qu'à partir de demain tu changes de statut Facebook ?

- Facebook, tu connais Facebook ? Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné, dis donc, dit-elle pensive,

- Je ne suis pas complètement ignorant, non plus, Chloé, se vexa-t-il,

- Oh pardon, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas,

- Passons…

- Oui enfin… concernant les fiançailles, comme je te l'ai dis je ne peux pas t'en dire plus,

- Ok juste une dernière chose, est-ce qu'il te force à le faire d'une quelconque façon ?

- Non, non pas du tout, Oliver ne ferait jamais ça,

Il scruta son visage afin de savoir si elle mentait,

- D'accord, me voilà rassuré, mais je suis quand même déçu parce que ça veut dire qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion de se revoir,

- Bien sûr que si on peut se revoir, on n'est pas au moyen-âge quand même, j'ai encore le droit de fréquenter qui je veux,

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Oliver apprécie ça,

- Peu-importe qu'Oliver l'apprécie ou pas, il s'agit de ma vie, je t'apprécie beaucoup, Bruce, et moi aussi je me sens en confiance avec toi,

En disant ça, elle posa sa main sur celle de Bruce, qui en profita pour la saisir,

- Ça veut dire qu'on peut être… amis ?

- Je serai honorée d'être ta première amie officielle, Bruce, dit-elle en souriant encore,

- Bien, buvons à ça alors,

Ils trinquèrent à nouveau,

- A notre amitié, dit Chloé en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien,

- A notre amitié, répéta-t-il, maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de passer commande,

- Ok, mais puisque tu as l'habitude de venir, je te laisse choisir pour moi, ta seule contrainte sera de me prendre un dessert avec du chocolat et du café,

- Hm, gourmande ?

- Oh oui très gourmande, mais tu auras bien l'occasion de t'en rendre compte par toi-même,

Bruce héla à nouveau le serveur afin de passer commande, avant que Chloé et lui ne retournent à leur passionnante conversation.


End file.
